Game Complaints
There are many complains about WolfPlay (WP). This ranges from the "I can't use real money, so it's not fair" to actual complains about the game's moderation and admin team. However, most of these actual, legitimate complaints go unnoticed, pushed under the rug to be forgotten. Admin/Moderator Complaint Many players complain offsite about this. The main reason why these players can't even complain in PM (Private Messaging) or DM (Direct Messaging) on the game is due to the admins having the ability to read these messages. This often results in a direct warning, often with a threat of a ban at the end of the message. There have also been complaints of Eve's inconsistent rules. Most notably one of the rule update on July 26, 2018, stating that "Inviting members to offsite chats, or advertising offsite chats is not allowed." The primary excuse of this is that off-site drama was being caused. Some players questioned Eve's decision and as a result, was threatened with a ban hammer. Eve went as far as suspending a player for disobeying an admin's orders when all the player did was offer constructive criticism, stating that they did not agree with the rule, why they did not agree with the rule, and how a game developer should listen to complaints and better the game based off of those complaints. The player was suspended for nearly half a month with only the explanation of "failure to obey admin". The following player was then continuously banned (despite the fact that they couldn't even log into their account) for reasons such as trolling. Eventually, the mods and admins deleted their account and banned their side accounts. Another issue is that the admins and mods of WolfPlay often attempt to cover up facts that might bring harm to their reputation. Lag Complaints Lag is probably one of the biggest complains of WolfPlay. The lag is most prominent in the explore feature of the game. From time to time, Eve fixes the lag by changing the code of the game, however, lag still remains as one of the biggest complaints of the game. Server Complaints WolfPlay is one of the 3 games made by Eve. However, the 3 games are placed on one server, causing immense lag and even to the point where too many players come on and the game crashes, is unable to load, or even the player is kicked out of the game. This was seen in late July or early August of the game. Players who've played for over 5 years even stated that they had never seen something like this on the game. However, instead of apologizing for lost time of the players, the admin claimed that it was because of too many players online Admin/Moderator Complaint. Hypocrisy Complaints The rule which restricts the number of caps you can use in a message (mods state that your message should be only 10% caps), Eve too has broken this rule. Eve states that the artists that made the game's art do not need credits because she owns the website, thus owning all the art made for it. However, WP is one of the strictest sim games concerning art credits. Eve breaking her own rule of no text speak. Category:Admin/Moderator Complaint